Sweet Kisses 4: Do You Love Me?
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: It's New Years Eve at Titans Tower. And tonight is the night Starfire will tell Robin and Beast Boy will tell Raven how much they love them. Uhoh. RobRae.


Happy New Years Eve! 

**Sweet Kisses 4: Do you love me?**

**Starfire's POV:**

**Starfire's Room; 7:00 P.M**

Today was the celebration of New Years Eve, as the Earthlings said. Today was most joyful for me, because I wanted to be alone with Robin.

Yes.

I had made a plan to get him to be with me. We all will party with Titans East at midnight, and that is when I ask to talk to Robin alone. Then, I will tell him that I love him very much. It is perfect. I know Robin likes me. I really do. I can tell! Nothing will get in the way. I am so happy.

------------------------

**Beast Boy's POV:**

**Beast Boy's Room; 7:00 P.M**

OK, since I couldn't tell Raven on Christmas Eve, I'll tell her now. On New Years Eve.

How dare Robin interrupt me? I mean, come on! I try and go tell Raven something, and he interrupts at that exact moment. I mean, what a fluke. But what if Raven doesn't like me, but likes Robin instead?

No, Robin has Starfire. It wouldn't be fair if he had the only two girls on the team. I lost Terra; I don't want to lose Raven as well. It wouldn't be fair! It wouldn't be fair at all.

So, tonight, I'm going to tell her during the party. Yea. Star told me she was going to ask Robin something, so I can ask at the same time! That way, Raven and I can be alone.

This had better work.

**Normal POV:**

**9:00 p.m.**

"Yea! Happy New Years Eve ya'll!" Cyborg said, bringing in the Titans East.

The others said hi and such and went on to dance in the main room. **(Everything has been moved.) **Raven put some popcorn on the table, Beast Boy puts some drinks, and Robin put some chips on the table. Raven saw that Beast Boy was glaring at Robin, then looking quickly at Raven, and then glared once more at Robin. Raven could tell that he was mad at Robin.

**11: 55 p.m.**

"Robin? May I ask you something?" Starfire's asked from behind Robin. He turned around to see Starfire holding some punch, while he was holding a small bowl of ships.

"Uh, sure Star, but I was going to-"

"No Robin, it must not wait. May be speak alone?"

"Uh-" He looked over at Raven holding a small bowl of popcorn and eating while sitting on the couch half listening to Speedy and Aqualad argue about something.

"Okay." He said, and then they went into the hall near Robin's room.

------------------------

**Same time.**

"Uh, Raven? Can I talk to you?" Raven looked up to see Beast Boy.

"Well-" She looked over to Robin. He was talking to Starfire. "Sure."

She got up, and the both of them went into the opposite hallway that Robin and Starfire took.

------------------------

**With Starfire and Robin.**

"Robin, I have been meaning to tell you this for a while." Starfire said, looking at the floor with her head down. "I have very strong feelings for you, and I think I love you very much." She looked up. "Do you feel the same? Do you love me?"

Robin froze. He knew this was coming, but not this quick. "Uh-"

"ROBIN! STARFIRE! RAVEN AND BEAST BOY! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW! THE COUNTDOWN IS STARTING. NO EXCEPTIONS." Said Cyborg over a microphone.

"Oh, we have to go. I'll tell you later!" said Robin while rushing off.

Starfire sighed. She went and flew over there.

------------------------

**With Raven and Beast Boy.**

"Um, Raven? I've been meaning to tell you something. It's really important."

"Beast Boy-" Raven started, but was cut-off.

"No Raven, this really important."

"ROBIN! STARFIRE! RAVEN AND BEAST BOY! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW! THE COUNTDOWN IS STARTING. NO EXCEPTIONS." Said Cyborg over a microphone.

"We have to go." Said Raven, and then rushed off.

Beast Boy followed.

------------------------

" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"

'I must tell Robin now.' Thought Starfire.

"I have to tell Raven now!' thought Beast Boy.

But they were nowhere to be found.

------------------------

"My god, that was close." Said Raven, running into the hall where there rooms were.

"Yea. Starfire said she loved me" Said Robin.

"Beast Boy almost said it."

A minute later, Robin stole one of Raven's popcorns, and put it in his mouth.

"HEY!" Raven exclaimed. She took one of Robin's chips and put it in her mouth.

"Hey!" Robin said. He took a handful of her chips and shoved it in his mouth. Raven did the same. They kept doing this until there was nothing left in their bowls.

"Aw, I was in the mood for some chips!" Robin said.

"Too bad."

"Hey, there are some crumbs left in your mouth."

"OH no you-" But before Raven could say "don't", Robin kissed her, opened her mouth and held her tightly.

Their kiss ended a bit later.

"Raven, do you love me?" Robin asked.

She looked at him, and said the same thing he did before. "What do you think?" Then she brought him down and kissed him.

**Please review.**


End file.
